Zelda's Lost
by DiscoLemonaid
Summary: Link's memories of Zelda haunt him of everything he knew. He's losing friendships, and he needs to stop his blaming rampage..Please r
1. Blame

Author's Note- The Zelda characters do not belong to me........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 1~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Link sat on the forest floor. His blue eyes fixed on the water that ran over his boot. Slowly he rose and stretched. Malon had walked up behind him, and put a delicate hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Link, I'm so sorry. It's not my fault, I swear!" Link looked back at her. His eyes looking into her eyes.  
  
"Leave me Malon, I don't want anything to do with you anymore. Zelda's gone. She's gone..." He turned and faced Epona. He mounted her.  
  
"There was nothing I could do. She died Link. You have to face that. She wasn't killed. She died giving birth to your son!" Link whimpered a little bit. He flashed an angry glance at her.  
  
"Never speak of my son again Malon! At least you could have stopped her bleeding! You could have made a remedy." He sighed and looked away.  
  
" No Link! There was nothing I could do! She bled to death, I couldn't stop it. I tried everything Link! She DIED!" Malon stepped back and ran away. Link watched her run, and galloped back to the castle. When he reached the Castle Stables, Saria was sitting on a gate waiting for him.  
  
" Saria, what are you doing here?" Link asked putting Epona away in the pasture.  
  
"We need to talk Link. Maybe over tea in the Courtyard." Link nodded and they left to the courtyard.  
  
When they reached the courtyard, tea and pastries were waiting for them. He sat down on one of the garden chairs. Saria sat across.  
  
"Now, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Link asked taking a sip of the strong herbal tea.  
  
" You need to apologize to her Link." Saria said taking a nibble of a strawberry pastry.  
  
"Apologize? Apologize to whom?"He asked.  
  
"To Malon, it's not her fault she died Link, you must understand that Link. You're breaking a wonderful friendship." Link stood up and pointed towards the palace gates.  
  
"Go." Saria stood. Tears formed in his eyes. She put a hand on his broad shoulder.  
  
"Your losing people Link. Be careful." She left him there. He started to weep. Link smashed the plate of tea and pastries to the ground with a heavy blow. He ran back to his corridor in the castle. He lay in his bed while tears streamed down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and tried remembering his wedding.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Zelda, I love you. This wedding will be perfect. Our lives will be perfect." Link smiled down at Zelda.  
  
"Oh Link I love you so much. I'm so happy that you're marrying me." She put her arms around link's neck holding him tightly. He held her closely. He could feel her tears of happiness on his shoulder.  
  
Malon appeared, and tapped Zelda on her shoulder. " Madam, it's time for your dressing. Come along, it's your big day milady." Malon smiled widely. Zelda cleared off her tears and followed staring back at Link. One of Link's friends took him by the cuff of his shirt and led him to his tent for his dressing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link wiped some of his tears away and smiled more about his memories of the wedding.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zelda walked down the isle with her father. Her beautiful, silky, white gown trailed behind her. Flowers were placed in her blonde hair. Her skin lightly powdered, and her lips were lusciously red. She seemed to glow.  
  
Link looked deep into her eyes when she reached the altar. They held hands, and listened to the priest. When they finished their vows, and exchanged rings, Zelda started to blush a vibrant pink.  
  
Then the priest announced, " You are now Husband and Wife, you may now kiss the bride." Link raised her Vail and took her head in his hands, and kissed her. They kissed passionately, more passionately than they ever had before. After a minute, he stepped back and they ran down the isle hand in hand while the guests threw rice in the air.  
  
After the wedding party, they went to their suite at the INN. Inside, there was a small table which held a bottle of the INN's best wine, and two crystal glasses. There was a king sized bed made up in red silk and velvet. There was also a small lit fire place, a balcony, and two large chairs by the fire.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link paced around his room. Tears kept flowing down his face. He smiled an laid down on his bed. He looked over besides him. He rubbed his hand over the place where Zelda once slept. He always forgot that she wasn't there in the morning. He'd always try not to cry in the mornings, but tears usually came out.  
  
"Sire, your son is crying. Would you care to take care of him. I'm warming milk in the kitchen." Link smiled and took the infant into his arms. He cradled it and tried to hush its crying. He looked out the window, and saw Malon standing at the Castle gates talking to a soldier.  
  
Please R&R.........sorry if it's kinda short......I'm trying to make them longer....... 


	2. To Forgive

Author's note: Please R&R! I like to read reviews!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Link ran downstairs, and looked at Malon. Her hair was untamed, her face was tear stained, her dress was dirty, and she was very red in the face. When she saw Link she ran up close to the gate. She started banging the gates.  
  
"Why Link? Why did you have to make me feel this bad for a murder that I didn't commit! Why Link? Why?!" She slid down the gates, still crying, she rolled into a ball. The guards tried to move her, but she'd kick and bite. Link put the baby down and let him crawl around. He allowed Malon to enter. Malon got up and looked at Link and then to the baby.  
  
"Come in Malon. I think we need to talk. I've never seen you like this before." Link said taking her by the arm. He made one of the Nanny's take the baby inside while he talked to Malon.  
  
"Link, I'm sorry, I didn't kill her. It wasn't my fault! I swear! I swear!" She cried. Link patted her back and sat her down on a patio chair. Link understood now, it wasn't any one's fault. He was a 23 year old man.  
  
"I forgive you. I'm sorry too, I realized that I've hurt you so bad. I didn't know what I was thinking. It's been a year now, and I can't stand it. I have a baby and no wife to look over him with. It's....it's killing me." Link bent over. A few tear droplets fell to the ground. Malon brushed away her hair, and rubbed Link's back.  
  
" Link, I thought that you'd never forgive me. Thank you so much." She kissed his head and walked to the gates. She turned and threw a rose at him. " A new rose for every day you believe." She smiled and walked back. Link picked up the rose. It was de-thorned and a small petal was about to fall off. Link took it upstairs to his room. He laid it on his night stand.  
  
He dressed for bed, and laid in bed. He felt better knowing that he could leave Zelda's death at rest. That night he dreamed about Zelda and His honeymoon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Welcome Link and Zelda, may I escort you to your Honey Moon sweet?" Said the bell boy.  
  
"Of course good man." Link said proudly. Zelda took Links arm and they walked up the stair case. When they reached their room, Link picked Zelda up into his arms. He walked over to the bed and plopped her down. He jumped down next to her.  
  
"This will be the perfect day of our lives my darling." Zelda said. Link nodded and kissed her delicately on the lips. He stood up, and looked over at the small table. There was a bucket, and inside, there was a bottle of champagne and two glasses. There was a card there too. The champagne was from Zelda's father. Link poured two glasses. He walked over to the bed, and handed her a glass.  
  
"To us." Link said.  
  
"To us." Zelda agreed. They tapped their glasses. and sipped. Link looked deeply into her eyes. He kissed her again, and stood up. He changed into a silk robe, and Zelda changed into a velvet night gown. Then they both fell asleep together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link woke up quickly. Light shone threw his curtains. He hurriedly changed into his black pants, and silk red and gold shirt. He went into the baby's room, and saw his child playing in his crib.  
  
"Good morning little prince. Ah, Westley, you are so cute, and you have your mothers eyes. You are the handsome one aren't you." He swung Westley around in the air, and then put him back in his crib. Westley watched his father leave and started to cry. Link popped back in and picked Westley back up.  
  
"Dadda!" Cried Westley. Link laughed at Westley's first word. He hugged his son and put him back.  
  
"I'll be right back my son. I'm going to eat. The nanny will take care of you. Ok?" Westly looked down and started chewing on a teddy bear. Link left his son and went down to the dining hall. There sat a huge breakfast, eggs, toast, fruit, wine, orange juice, cider, milk, water, tea, cream, raisins, vegetables, porridge, jam, and more.  
  
When Link finished his breakfast, mostly just toast, jam, and eggs, he went to the courtyard. Saria was waiting for him on a bench.  
  
" Hey Saria, look, I'm really sorry about yesterday, but I've found out that it's much easier to accept her death." Link stared up at the blue sky. Saria stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's ok, it's really hard to accept death. I know it is, I thought that you were dead, but I see that you are better now, and when they claimed you dead at the forest, I was so worried. What could happen, with you gone, and....and..." Saria stopped and a tear drifted lightly to the ground. Link gave her a hug.  
  
"I'm alive now. There's nothing to fear. I never died. Who ever told you that was trying to make you miserable. It's ok. Don't cry Saria." Saria sniffed and looked up at him. She smiled a little and they walked inside of the castle.  
  
The maid gave them each a cup of hot tea. Saria had calmed down now. She was still a little shaken though.  
  
"I'm glad you apologized to her Link. It was the right thing to do." Saria said slowly. Link swallowed a mouthful of tea.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad too. We are such better friends now. I feel so much better. I thought that I would never get over her death. I'm so happy now that I'm over it. I mean. I'm not completely over it, but I'm better now." Link said smiling. Saria smiled back and looked at the clock.  
  
"Oh no, I have to run. I''ll be back later I promise." She smiled and eft. Link sighed and stood up. He walked to his stables, and mounted Epona.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~It's gonna get alots betta, I mean, like, ummm........... u kno........... loke........action wise, and romance wise. It's gonna be fun.....plz r&r if you get the chance! I LUV U ALL MY FOXY READERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
